


Living

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lube, M/M, Moving In Together, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack finally move in together. They have to break in the new bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fade to black version but smut made me proud.

"Is that all of them?" Jack looked up at Mark's question, setting the last box down. He nodded.

"Alright. That's it then, huh?" Mark asked, grinning widely. Jack looked around them. Mark had rented a house just for them to move into together.

Jack got closer and hugged Mark, resting his head in Mark's chest. Mark gave in and hugged the other back.

"Want to dance? I can put on music..." Mark suggested, and he grinned when Jack nodded against his chest, before letting go.

Mark set up his speaker and turned on Pandora. With it still being a new house, all the rooms were empty. Empty enough for dancing.

Mark held his hand out for Jack as Its Time by Imagine Dragons came on. Jack grinned and accepted his hand.

Mark spun Jack and they started to dance, shuffling mostly and spinning.

'Cause after all! The city never sleeps tonight!'

Mark dipped Jack and kissed him on the mouth, both their eyes shutting.

Mark's tongue delved into Jack's mouth, and they kissed deeper, falling to the floor.

Mark turned into his back and started laughing, Jack following suit.

"We-we have ta..." Jack wheezed as the song changed to Boom Clap by Charli XCX came on.

"Yeah... You wanna start?"

Jack nodded, sitting up. They started to unpack the boxes. Furniture was going to be coming in a few days.

"Boom, clap, sound of my heart!" Mark started laughing as Jack started singing. The Irishman stuck his tongue out at the other.

"You make me feel good, come on to me, come on to me now!" They sung together.

Jack finished putting his clothes into their closet and setting up half of his recording system.

Mark did the same, before hugging Jack from behind as Phoenix by Fall Out Boy played.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's get some food, then some sleep, ok?"

Jack nodded slowly, smiling.

'I'm gonna change you, like a remix, then I'll raise you, like a phoenix!'

Jack lounged on their new couch, grinning. "You know..." He looked up when Mark spoke. "Hmm?"

"We haven't... Broken in that bed yet." Mark spoke huskily, picking Jack up off the couch. Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck.

"Try not ta be too loud. We don't want ta annoy the neighbors..."

"This is a house. We can be as loud as the hell we want when we're making love!"

"How dare Ya reference that play..." Jack grumbled as Mark kicked the door close and gently put Jack on the bed, getting on top. They kissed deeply.

"You are going to be screaming my name..." Mark said against the other's lips.

"Yer doin' that jus' ta spite what I jus' said... Fuck you, Mark."

"That's the plan."

Jack chuckled a little as Mark nuzzled him lightly, before he sat up, straddling Jack. He started to take off his shirt, then went for Jack's. "You want to bottom or top today?"

"I topped last time, it's my turn ta bottom." Jack answered, starting to unbutton and slip off Mark's jeans. Mark undid Jack's.

They quickly threw off their clothes, and Jack reached over to the dresser. "Damn, there's the condom, where's the lube...?" Jack grumbled, and Mark quickly got off and went to find it.

"Ok it's a good thing we're doing this now cause it was in the bathroom, and people are coming over tomorrow." Mark spoke, coming back with the bottle in his hands.

He looked up and his jaw dropped as Jack layed there. His boxers were off now, and Mark felt himself harden at the sight of Jack lounging like that.

Jack looked up at Mark. "If you want me, Mark, then come'ere." Mark automatically pulled off his boxers and bounced towards Jack, opening the bottle. 

Jack quickly slipped the condom onto Mark as Mark lubed up his fingers, eager.

As soon as both was done, Mark gently pushed Jack down and slowly pushed a finger into Jack. Jack bucked a little and Mark added a second digit.

He scissored Jack to prep the muscles, leaning over to kiss Jack. The smaller man moaned when Mark added a third digit and brushed against his prostate.

"There... There!"

Mark smiled a continued to slowly prep Jack, keeping tabs on when Jack moaned the loudest, finding exactly where his prostate was. 

He pulled out his fingers with a wet pop and grabbed more lube, getting it on his member before putting his hands on either side of Jack's head.

He pushed into Jack as far as he could go, slowly. Jack let out a keening moan and his arms flew up to hold onto Mark's neck, legs wrapping around his waist.

Mark held onto Jack and leaned down, slowly pushing and pulling himself in and out of Jack. Jack moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

"You want to continue like this, or do you want to ride me?" Mark whispered into Jack's ear, hot breath causing Jack to shiver.

"I wanna ride Ya."

Well there was his answer. Mark slowly got to his knees, still inside Jack and Jack was still holding onto him tightly.

Mark carefully repositioned them so he was laying on his back, and Jack straddled him, sitting up.

Mark rested his hands on Jack's hips and started to move Jack up and down, making sure to stay away from his prostate. That was for later.

Jack looked amazing, head thrown back as he moaned, moving up and down. 

"Ngh... J-Jack..." Mark moaned, starting to move Jack faster. Jack's breathing hitched as Mark did this, before he gave the loudest moan yet as Mark went straight for his prostate.

"AH! RIGHT THERE! KEEP GOIN'!" Jack screamed out, before Mark left it alone. "I said you were going t-to be screaming my name... That's not my name."

"MARK YOU BASTARD HIT IT AGAIN!"

Mark burst out laughing and went back to Jack's prostate, causing him to moan out Mark's name.

Mark moaned Jack's name as Jack reached forward to tangle his fingers through soft raven hair.

One of Mark's hands went to Jack's member, the other still helping Jack as Jack took over and started bouncing on Mark himself

Jack moaned loudly, before whimpering, "M-Mark... I-I'm gonna c-cum..." Mark nodded, already close to his climax as well.

Mark pumped Jack faster and Jack started to bounce quicker, going up higher then before and coming down more.

Jack screamed out Mark's name as he climaxed, cum spurting out across Mark's belly and chest. Mark came as soon as Jack's muscles tightened around his cock, screaming out Jack's name in return.

They rode out their after orgasm haze for a moment, before Jack slipped off Mark and layed next to the other. He was shaking a little.

"... Shower?" He glanced at Mark, before nodding. He stood up and weakly tried to walk to the bathroom. Mark helped him and they turned on the water.

"You still manage ta make me scream..." Jack mumbled, and Mark started laughing. "I wonder what the neighbors will think!"

"FUCK YOU MARK!"

Mark opened his mouth to make a joke, when Jack crossed his arms. "Already done, yeah yeah, I know..."

Mark laughed again and scooped Jack up, taking him into the shower. "I love you, Jack."

Jack blushed a little, holding onto Mark as the water rained down on them. "I love Ya to, Mark."

"Forever and always?"

"Ye. Forever and always."


End file.
